


Someone makes a bet

by Whatever_it_takes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever_it_takes/pseuds/Whatever_it_takes
Summary: Aiden and Gabriel Lovelace are twin brothers and nearly nobody distinguishes them. So they made a bet which included actual Gabriel's girlfriend - Jasmine Herondale.





	Someone makes a bet

— Really guys, I can't see any difference. How your mother distinguished you?

— I have better question: how Jasmine distinguishes you?  
— I don't know, maybe that's her superpower... She knows some usefull runes if you know what i mean...  
*laughs*

***

That was Aiden's idea. He just ended his two-years relationship with Diego and really need something to distract his mind. And little bet never killed anybody, right? Well, until now, apparently.

Right now, Gabriel was sitting on the bench with dark sunglassess, baseball cap and hoodie — looking totally not suspicious — watching carefully what was going on the other side of park and getting more and more mad. Mad at this bet, at Aiden and his stupid idea which made him obvious winner somehow — and even at Jasmine. They were dating only for like six months, but he always thought this was very serious. That was his first serious relationship, first time, when he fully felt in love and was pretty sure Jasmine felt the same.

But now? Seeing how carelessly she took hand and laughed on shoulder of his twin brother who just switched with him? How happy (and without any suspicion in her eyes) she looked by his side (which was by the way really pretty view and if she looked the same with him he could be very lucky) and didn't recognized that wasn't side of her actual boyfriend?

— She didn't notice — he murmured under his breath. Even it was just dumb bet and his brother was too gay for that shit, Gabriel felt a little betrayed. He got up from his bench and came closer to those little "lovebirds".

— Okay, you won — he gave up and smile at Aiden's face wasn't even 1% that 'painful' as shocking look Jasmine gave him, glanced from one brother to another. He didn't know that for sure but he didn't think she could be such a great actress to fake it all.

***

— I cannot believe you didn't notice

They were sitting in cozy cafeteria nearby park and Gabriel just couldn't get over that situation. They explained everything but little needle rested in his heart. So he was more than shocked when Jasmine rolled her eyes and smiled widely.

— I DID — she replied — I just don't want to make Aiden sad. He tried so hard as winning that bet was his "to be or not to be" thing.

— Really? — he raised eyebrow — So then how do you distinguish us, huh?

— Gabriel... We are dating like half a year, knowing each other more then 2 years, you really think i wouldn't know which one of you is my love of life?

— Uh... — he felt flattered and a little ashamed as well but can't say anything.

— Also — Jasmine's smile suggested that she had more that one surprise — before you guys switched I had made you a little hickey, don't you remember?

He looked at her in silence for only few seconds, then softly grabbed her face and pressed his mouth to hers. Just one quick kiss and Gabriel had no more doubts about their feelings.

— I love you. More than everything — he answered with that six simple words which made Jasmine small laugh.

— I know — she smiled and gave him back little kiss on the top of his nose — And I love you.


End file.
